leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Tydeus 2000
Zanim drogi czytelniku zaczniesz czytać najważniejsze informacje, dowiedz się czegoś równie ważnego...thumb|Void Suprise! "2000" w mojej ksywce to NIE JEST mój rok urodzenia! Wpisałem to bez namysłu, wymyślając ksywkę, bo samo "Tydeus" było zajęte!-''' Tydeus 2000 (dyskusja) 14:49, lip 28, 2014 (UTC)thumb|Twoje zdrowie Opis League of Legends? Taak, ciekawa gra. Na pierwszy rzut oka fascynująca. Opisująca całe uniwersum. Tyle postaci, a do każdej wątek i historia. Taka mnogość przedmiotów. Takie urozmaicenie wszystkiego. Wspaniałe. Każdy znajdzie dla siebie styl gry i postać, która przypadnie mu do gustu i stanie się jego ulubieńcem. Tak marzyłem o nauczeniu się. O graniu w to. Ze szwagrem, siostrą, kolegami. Jak wspaniale było się z tym zapoznawać! Robić postępy, czuć się zdolnym do gry. Czasem szło źle, ale cóż. Ta gra połączyła mnie z wieloma osobami, odnowiła nasze relacje. Jak długo dawałem się zwodzić. Myślałem, że ci, którzy mówią "Gra dla gimbazy" nie grają w LoL-a, tylko w samą Dotę. W wielu przypadkach zapewne tak było. Ale oni mieli rację. To nie jest gra do zabawy. W zabawie się wygrywa, gry mają swój koniec i zwycięzcę. Właśnie dlatego znudził mi sie Mincraft. Nie było końca. Tak jak i LoL. Poziom trzydziesty. Grasz dalej! Uczysz się efektywnie grać. Grasz dalej! Wychodzisz z brązu. Grasz dalej! Docierasz do diamentu. Grasz dalej, bo w następnym sezonie stracisz wszystko. '''A przez cały ten czas wydajesz na to pieniądze. Kupujesz skórki, ikony bohaterów. Nawet, jeśli oszczędzasz RP, ile razy myśliliście sobie "Mogę sprzątnąć albo zagrać... Akurat mam dobrą serię!"? No właśnie. Tyle czasu... Tyle czasu na jedną grę. Czy odwdzięczy się czymś w życiu? Tylko, jeśli mieszkacie w Chinach lub Korei i dostaniecie zniżkę w LoL-owej knajpce. Prawda jest taka, że ta gra nie ma sensu dla ludzi z życiowymi zamiarami. Czy twórcy o tym pomyśleli? Cóż, nic już nie można zrobić, tylko starać się przekonać innych, że tracą czas, niszczą oczy, marnują pieniądze. Tak, to nałóg. Dopiero, gdy się pomyśli, samemu można dojść do wniosku, że to bez sensu. Są lepsze rzeczy do zrobienia. Obym zdołał się przełamać i nie uruchamiać tego programu więcej. Obym nie interesował się nowymi postaciami, przedmiotami, skórkami, obym nie fascynował się historią i nie wymyślał własnych, powiązanych. Z tym trzeba w końcu będzie zerwać, a im szybciej, tym lepiej. A zresztą, jak się skończy historia tej gry? Jak balon. Będzie rosnąć, rosnąć, nowe skórki, nowe przedmioty, nowi bohaterowie... Aż będzie wielkie "bum", straci swój sens, zapadnie się sama w sobie. Obym już więcej nie zajrzał na jakąkolwiek stronę o LoL-u, tak, także na LoLwiki. Piszę to, żebyście zrozumieli mój brak obecności. Tylko nie usuwajcie mojego profilu. A nuż ktoś to zrozumie i także zerwie z nałogiem? Tak tak, moi drodzy. Nie grajcie w tą grę. Nawet, jeśli macie dobe serie. To nic dobrego nie przyniesie, bo w końcu traficie na kogoś lepszego, mając w drużynie trolla. Oto podstawa. Nie pozwalajcie tej grze, by stała się dla was zbyt ważna. Jeśli jednak już stała się dla was zbyt znacząca i nie rozumiecie mnie... Będziecie musieli coś zrozumieć. Tydeus 2000 (dyskusja) 11:41, cze 25, 2015 (UTC) Post Scriptum: To wszystko co napisałem, to prawda. Rozpacz ukazuje prawdę. A wiecie, jak się rozpacza po przegraniu trzech rankedów z rzędu (w tym serii) przez trolli? Ale teraz idzie mi dobrze. Choć wciąż nie cierpię tej gry. Ale nie przestanę w nią grać. Ile już forsy poszło na te wszystkie skórki...? I teraz ma się zmarnować? thumb|Chcę, żeby ten cholerny świat "Valoran" spotkał koniec! Taaak! Ja w LoL-u Moja ksywka: Rotten Ravenous (Wiem, długie, ale samo "Ravenous" było zajęte.) Mój ulubiony Czempion: . Na początku mym "mainem" był , ale z czasem uznałem, że za łatwo go pokonać. Nieoczekiwanie Kryształowy Strażnik stał się mym ulubieńcem. Poza tym jest sympatyczną postacią... Potworny, a inteligentny i dość życzliwy. Ostatnio jednak trudno mi wybrać, kogo bardziej lubię: czy . Mój ulubiony typ Czempiona: Obrońca. Z natury jestem bardzo ostrożny, zatem i gram ostrożnie. Grając tankiem zapewniam sobie czasem naprawdę wysoką przeżywalność.thumb|To naprawdę nie jest gra dla gimnazjalistów? Moja ulubiona rola: Dżungla lub supportowanie (to drugie tylko z ). Dawniej specjalizowałem się w topie, ale uznałem, że jestem tam mało efektywny: rzadko dominowałem linię, mało zabijałem, a poza tym zbyt rzadko pomagałem drużynie. Dżungla jest bardziej napięta, ale łatwiej grać drużynowo... choć to niełatwe. Mój ulubiony topowiec: . Dawniej preferowałem lub , ale Nieumarły Destruktor (to lepiej brzmi niż "Niszczyciel") ma tą magiczną cechę, że we wszystkich fazach gry jest dobry... Poza tym trudno go zabić, a sam może łatwo kogoś zarżnąć. No i trudność gry w porównaniu z jego siłą jest bardzo niska. Mój ulubiony jungler: . Jest naprawdę efektywny, choć po zmianie Molochów ubolewałem nad nim (byłem głupi). thumb|Anivia jest po prostu miła, pomimo, że na portrecie wygląda strasznie. Mój ulubiony midowiec: . Potrafi się odradzać, zatem typowe dla mnie ostrożne granie skutkuje zwykle niskim feedowaniem. Poza tym jest... miła. Nie jest (jak większość bohaterek) seksbombą, a jest sympatyczna. Ale na mida tak rzadko udaje mi się pójść, że nią prawie nie gram. Mój ulubiony ADC: . Początkowo lubiłem , ale to już minęło. thumb|Znajdź różnicę Mój ulubiony support: ! Na początku usiłowałem grać , ale ostatecznie zrozumiałem, że nie umiem. Nauczyłem się wspierać Tytanem Głębin, co się opłaciło; bardzo lubię tą postać, poza tym właśnie nim doszedłem do złota. (Poza tym jest zbyt popularny... nikogo bym nim nie zadziwił. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że go świetnie kontruje, czym korzystam z popularności Strażnika Łańcuchów.) Posiadane postacie Nie są wymienieni alfabetycznie, bo są w kolejności w jakiej ich odblokowywałem. Niebiescy - szczególnie lubiani. Złoci - ulubieńcy. Czerwoni - nie lubiani i nie grani! . Całkiem miło (upierdliwie) się nim kiedyś grało. Dziś jest średni. | 22:Bohater = Twitch | 22:Obraz = Twitch.Klasyczna.skórka.jpg | 22:Kolor = | 22:Opis = Spodobał mi się po UW. Był kolejną próbą znalezienia idealnego ADC. Całkiem niezły. | 23:Bohater = Teemo | 23:Obraz = Teemo.Klasyczna.skórka.jpg | 23:Kolor = gold | 23:Opis = Pod choinkę w 2016 roku dostałem nieoczekiwanie jego czapkę i wtedy postanowiłem go kupić... | 24:Bohater = Malphite | 24:Obraz = Malphite.Klasyczna.skórka.jpg | 24:Kolor = | 24:Opis = Całkiem przyjemnie OP. Postanowiłem spróbować, spodobał mi się. | 25:Bohater = Sivir | 25:Obraz = Sivir.Klasyczna.skórka.jpg | 25:Kolor = | 25:Opis = Dostałem ją wraz ze Zwycięską skórką. Z wyboru nią nie gram, ale jeśli już, to bez rozpaczy. | 26:Bohater = Aurelion Sol | 26:Obraz = Aurelion Sol.Klasyczna.skórka.jpg | 26:Kolor = | 26:Opis = Uwielbiam smoki. Długo czekałem na . Ale jego rozgrywka mnie rozczarowała. | 27:Bohater = Trundle | 27:Obraz = Trundle.Klasyczna.skórka.jpg | 27:Kolor = | 27:Opis = Dla Tradycyjnej skórki będącej ten jeden raz na sprzedaż, ostatecznie się nań zdecydowałem. Niezły. | 28:Bohater = Udyr | 28:Obraz = Udyr.Klasyczna.skórka.jpg | 28:Kolor = red | 28:Opis = Spróbowałem w Warsztacie Hextech zmienić trzech Czempionów w jednego... Błąd! Zupełnie go nie łapię :( | 29:Bohater = Rammus | 29:Obraz = Rammus.Klasyczna.skórka.jpg | 29:Kolor = | 29:Opis = Prosty, a bardzo efektywny w grze tank, który od dawna mnie interesował. | 30:Bohater = Kayle | 30:Obraz = Kayle.Klasyczna.skórka.jpg | 30:Kolor = red | 30:Opis = Prezent od Riotu z okazji jego urodzin... Dostaję ją na ARAM-ach i doszczętnie lamię :( | 31:Bohater = Kled | 31:Obraz = Kled.Klasyczna.skórka.jpg | 31:Kolor = blue | 31:Opis = Wesoły typ, spodobał mi się (a jaszczurka jeszcze bardziej). Dodatkowo wyczyny Tragolipsusa mnie zainspirowały. | 32:Bohater = Maokai | 32:Obraz = Maokai.Klasyczna.skórka.jpg | 32:Kolor = | 32:Opis = Dostałem go na koniec sezonu szóstego. Od dawna myślałem o kupieniu go, ale jakoś mnie nie zachwyca. }} Ciekawostka: Początkowo zamierzałem mieć tylko kilka postaci, które bym wytrwale mainował. Druga ciekawostka: Kiedyś zamierzałem kupić , bo uważałem ją za najładniejszą Bohaterkę, choć nie miałem zamiaru nią grać. Na szczęście wyrosłem z etapu gimnazjum zanim straciłem PZ-y i zapewniłem sobie granie nieznaną postacią na ARAM-ach niezależnie od rotacji... Możliwe zakupy Ponieważ lubię postacie, które mam, nie ma dużych szans, że nabędę poniższe. Ale w końcu... * (Wydaje się być możliwy do grania, a silny.) * (Bardzo mało prawdopodobne.)thumb|Lubię cię Anivio, ale będąc spaczona oraz wyzuta ze współczucia i szczęścia jesteś bardziej w moim typie. * * (Niepewny zakup.) * (Wesoło jest łapać wrogów, a przy tym spamować wkurzającym śmiechem.) * (Bardzo silny, a przy tym jeden z zaledwie dwóch prawdziwych facetów w grze.) Posiadane skórki Oj, skórek mam sporo... Mam szczodrą rodzinę!thumb|Jeej, jestem uroczy!!! * (Nieźle naszym poszło w Soczi, miła pamiątka.) * * * ' '(Szkoda tylko, że ma głos, jakby gadał przez puszkę od piwa) * ' '(Moja pierwsza skórka, uwielbiałem ją) * * (Za każdym razem, jak w tej skórce używam ulti biegnąc, w głowie wyskakuje mi końcówka TEJ ścieżki dźwiękowej) * * ( jest tak paskudny, że po prostu potrzebuje dobrej skórki) * ** Plaga Odmrożeń ** Plaga Zarazy (Plaga Masła Maślanego?) * ' '(Dostałem ją na urodziny i mam sentyment) * (Uważam, że na portrecie tej skórki wygląda na jedną z najładniejszych bohaterek) * ' '(Mój ulubiony towarzysz ma , więc się wspaniale zgrywamy :) * (Moja ulubiona skórka tej postaci) * (Strasznie mi szkoda, gdy motylek umiera.) *thumb|Nie wiem, czy Aatrox ma słuszność, ale zdecydowanie rozumiem jego punkt widzenia. (Najlepsza, obok motylkowej, skórka) * (To się nazywa rzadkość.) * (Kiedyś będzie nie lada rzadkością) * (Bo miała stać się limitowana) * * (Dostałem go na koniec roku za dobre zachowanie. Trochę się rozczarowałem, za rzadko nim WTEDY grałem. Ale i tak dzięki, Rito.) * (Od początku mi się w miarę podobał, długo czekałem na przecenę. Ale wreszcie ten zdolny ADC nie wygląda jak nudysta!) * (Wszystko, nawet legendarne skórki, się w końcu nudzi... Czasem prostota jest dobra.) * * (Od kiedy ta skórka się pojawiła, czekałem na przecenę. Coś koło roku.) * * (Chociaż gram nim tylko na ARAMie.) * (Jakoś się złożyło, że była na wyprzedaży akurat w okolicy Świąt...) * (Szkoda, że nią nie gram, a skórka średnio mi się podoba.) * (z Warsztatu Hextech, podoba mi się.) * (z Warsztatu Hextech, miałem farta, bo trafił mi się kompletny odłamek tej skórki z połączenia trzech niekompletnych.) * (Darmowa, z okazji urodzin Rito. Niby taka wspaniałomyślność, a trafia mi się teraz na ARAMach, a nie mam pojęcia jak nią grać...) * (Gdy mój ojciec zobaczył tą skórkę, od razu stwierdził, że muszę ją mieć. A mój szwagier był pierwszą osobą która zauważyła, że pierwsza zapowiedź Harrowing 2016 jest zapowiedzią tej skórki.) * (Miałem szczęście. Ta piękna skórka trafiła mi się w Twoim Teemowym Sklepie z 70%-ową zniżką! Za nędzne 292 RP.) Ulubione teksty postaci * **''"Ależ ta młodzież... naiwna."'' * (Ona ma naprawdę fajne teksty, szkoda, że aktorka podkładająca głos tak mało się postarała...)thumb|Lubię Kog'Mawa tak bardzo, że jest na pierwszym miejscu w mojej liście Czempionów! **''"Bijące serce skrywa przemoc."'' **''"Wichry będą gnać, kamienie zostaną skruszone, a świat zamarznie pod mymi skrzydłami!"'' **''"Odnajdę spokój ducha."'' **''"Nieznaczący, jak płatek śniegu..."'' **''Przyjdźcie śmiertelnicy do mojej krainy. Wszyscy zginiecie w wiecznej zamieci." '' **''"Freljord jest stracony."'' * **''"Porażka... i upadek." (Ten tekst przychodzi mi do głowy, gdy moja drużyna zaczyna przegrywać.) **"Niech się buntują, gdy światło się mroczy." (A ten, gdy dwóch palantów kłóci się o byle co.) * **"Pora umierać..."'' (Wspominam, gdy któraś z moich starych, dobrych postaci, np. , dostaje w skórę od nowej, np. .) * **''"Hm, wszystkie te trofea... Potrzebować będę większej kryjówki!"'' * **''"Nam nam nam nam nam nam naam!'' **''"Śmieerć nie będzie dla ciebie końcem. Spędzisz ze mną... całą wieczność!"'' **''"Jesteście... odrażający!" (Gdy czytam o polityce, zdecydowanie się zgadzam.) * **"Kiedyś zjadłem muzyka... Rozstroił mi żołądek!"'' **''Żeby dobrze poznać czyjeś wnętrze... Trzeba go wypatroszyć!"'' * **''Nie opowiadam dowcipów. Jestem robotem, bip, bip!"'' * **''"Trollmacia!"'' * **''"Idzie terror, TATA IDZIE!"'' * **''"Zapada... zmrok."'' Pseudoosiągnięcia (Co mógłbym opowiedzieć przy piwie) Raczej dużo nie osiągam... Gram bardzo cicho i ostrożnie... Mogę się tylko popisać, że miałem sporo przypadków, iż w mojej drużynie było po około 40 czy 50 śmierci, to moja liczba śmierci wynosiła wtedy zwykle około... 3.thumb|Uwielbiałem ten obrazek, aż ktoś mi powiedział, że jego zdaniem jest płaski i nijaki... *Raz mi się zdarzyło, że w dniu "Lagi dla wszystkich, Riot pozdrawia" wywaliło mi resztę ekipy, grałem solo przeciwko pięciu (to byli ludzie). Przegrałem... Z wynikiem 3/0/0. A byli agresywni... *Mój rekord zabójstw to (przeciwko botom, naturalnie) 78/2/12. To tylko boty, ale sporo mi wyszło. *Kiedyś zdobyłem quadrakilla. Dokładnie kiedy to było, nie pamiętam. W każdym razie zwykła rozgrywka. Poszedłem sobie na , a jak wracałem, to się zaczęła walka drużynowa, gdy dotarłem, to wszyscy wrogowie byli poranieni, a ja im skoczyłem na tyły, gdzie szybko skosiłem supporta ( ), maga ( ), oraz ADC ( ). Potem, za sprawą zwykłego farta wpadłem na uciekającego junglera ( ). Piąty ( ) zwiał i zabili go moi koledzy. thumb|78 zabójstw w pół godzinki... Trudne do powtórzenia. *Zdobyłem też quadrę , i to budowanym defensywnie. W dżungli, pomiędzy a (teraz , czy jakoś tak) siadłem w krzaczorach, zaczekałem, aż przeciwnicy wejdą... Za moimi plecami była schowana reszta ekipy, obie drużyny wiedziały o sobie, było napięcie... W końcu zaatakowali. Takie były emocje, że szczegółów nie pamiętam. Kliknąłem i waliłem w , żeby jak najczęściej atakować...Zanim się obejrzałem, poleciało zabójstwo, a za nim trzy kolejne. Więcej szczęścia niż rozumu. Piąty ( ) zwiał, zabili go w końcu moi koledzy, ale był już poza moim zasięgiem, więc o pentakillu mowy nie było. *Kiedyś dżunglując miałem wynik 14/3/10, a przeciwnicy byli ostrzy... Jedynym ofensywnym przedmiotem, jaki kupiłem był . *Za innym razem tą samą postacią na topie miałem wynik 14/0/8, ale po prostu przeciwnicy byli słabi i tyle. (Budowałem się na stuprocentowego tanka.) *Przez jakiś czas miałem zieloną opaskę za dobre współpracowanie, ale po kilku tygodniach ją straciłem. Raczej słusznie, bo zrobiłem się dość nieuprzejmy.thumb|Zrzut ekranu nie kłamie. *14.12.2014 r zdobyłem kolejnego quadrakilla ! Było to bardzo trudne, bo przeżyłem z resztkami zdrowia... Wroga była groźna. (Ale nawet, gdybym zginął, mógłbym ją dorwać pasywem.)thumb|11000 sztuk złota to kawał forsy. Można nim dokończyć całą rozbudowę :P *29. 12. 2014. zdobyłem quadrę ! (Serio!) Zdarzyło się to za sprawą i . i mieli po pół zdrowia gdy ich napadłem i zabiłem przed centrum tej akcji, a , i akurat atakowali naszego (nieźle nafeedowanego). poległ, ale ja zdołałem wtedy razem z nim dorwać dwóch. Niestety, zwiał na moich oczach. Koledzy namawiali mnie, żebym greedował, ale nie ja. *Jakiś czas temu grając na Howling Abyss miałem wynik 16/3/43. Przy drugiej śmierci miałem 11 tysięcy sztuk złota! Błyskawicznie dokończyłem tymi pieniędzmi rozbudowę. Ale i tak przegraliśmy... *14.04.2014. zdobyłem kolejnego Quadrakilla na Howling Abyss. thumb|Aż mi było wrogów szkoda. Czasem.Głównie za sprawą i utrzymania się z tyłu naszej grupy, przez co przeżyłem całą walkę. (Ale i tak to było więcej szczęścia niż rozumu!) A ostatnich dwóch przeciwników popełniło błąd i uciekało z resztkami zdrowia tuż obok siebie. zrobiło swoje. Ostatni zginął wcześniej i nie odrodził się na czas, więc zabić go nie mogłem. *28.04.2015. zdobyłem na ARAMie wynik 43/11/28 pewnym małym, wrednym . Szanse były dość wyrównane. Biedni przeciwnicy! *TAK! W końcu! 26.05.2015. na ARAMie (Howlbing Abyss) zdobyłem czystego PENTAKILLA! Ostatnie zabójstwo sojusznicy mi odstąpili. Ponieważ ARAM to ogółem chaos, nie umiem opowiedzieć, jak to przebiegło. Uhonorowałem całą moją drużynę. Ale i tak przegraliśmy. Żeby było śmieszniej, wszystkie zabójstwo zdobyłem dzięki AutoAtakaom, a nie zaklęciom. *05.08.2015. zdobyłem kolejnego quadrakilla, , na trybie Awanturnicy Czarnego Rynku. To był przełomowy moment w meczu, dopiero po nim wyszedłem na plus i zacząłem coś robić. Przeciwnicy popełnili błąd uznając mnie za nieliczącego się i nie focusując mnie. Wrogi był potworem, ale zabiłem go wraz z , i . został zabity przez moich kolegów. (Nie jestem pewien, kogo wtedy zabiłem.) To był trudno mecz. Ale nasza (byliśmy tzw. premade :) ją wycarrowała. *07.08.2015. dostałem zieloną opaskę (współpraca) na profil przywoływacza. Ogółem tego dnia same sukcesy, ale to najważniejsze. Niestety, już mi ją odebrali. Ciekawe, dlaczego. *14.11.2015. zdobyłem kolejnego QUADRAKILLA (nowym, po zmianach). ARAM. Przez cały mecz dostawaliśmy lanie (pocieszało mnie tylko wrogiego ), a na sam koniec, gdy już gra się kończyła, wybiegłem na ledwie żywych wrogów. Szybko posprzątałem. W momencie, gdy ostatni, , padł, nasz Nexus zrobił bum. Widać głupi system postanowił dać mi przynajmniej jedną pociechę na koniec beznadziejnej serii przegranych.thumb *Doszedłem do ZŁOTA! (IV, sezon piąty) *20.01. (pierwszy dzień sezonu szóstego) dostałem zieloną opaskę za współpracę. Jak szybko mi ją odbiorą? **Około dwóch tygodni później mi ją odebrano. I dano na nowo... **19.02 (lub 18.02) mi ją odebrano, bo poprosiłem wrogą drużynę, by zaraportowała jednego typka z mojej drużyny za okropny hejt. (Chyba z tego powodu.) *28.03.2016 roku zdobyłem (nie)czystego Quadrakilla na ARAMie. Biegałem w kółko pozwalając zabijać moją drużynę (tak mi się dobrze grało... ta postać wypacza ludzi), a sam plułem wszystkim, czym mogłem ( , i ). I tak, , powybijałem czterech... Niestety, ktoś z mojej ekipy wcześniej zabił piątego. **Rety, nie wiem, co mnie opętało podczas tamtej gry... Na serio, pozwalać iść drużynie na śmierć i samemu czekać, aż podejdzie ktoś ledwie żywy by go zabić? Podłe... naprawdę coś w sobie ma. To sprawia, że grający nim zaczynają zachowywać się jak on... ***Ale naprawdę dobrze się wtedy bawiłem i jestem dumny, że tak przyczyniłem się do zwycięstwa i zabawy!thumb|I ta akcja, kiedy w pojedynkę wypadłem na dwóch przeciwników zaczynających walkę ze , załatwiłem obydwu, a potem dobiłem smoka nie tracąc połowy zdrowia... Bezcenne. *07.04. 2016 roku zdobyłem Quadrakilla (tankującym, i to z przedmiotami jak dla supporta!) na ARAMie. Kilkanaście sekund później zabiłem piątego, ale głupia gra nie zaliczyła mi Penty. Tak czy owak, traktuję to jako nieoficjalnego Pentakilla. *Kiedyś grałem jako na topie przeciw . Nie pozwalałem mu farmować ani wychodzić spod wieży. Głównie stał w miejscu, a jeśli się wysuwał do przodu, obijałem go. Parę razy zginął. Przegraliśmy, ale bawiłem się dobrze. Przy podsumowaniu gry napisałem, że był ubaw. zaś odpisał mi "stfu" i wyszedł. Chociaż wygrał, więc powinien mieć miły nastrój...! Nie ma to jak poczucie, że zepsuło się komuś radość z wygrania. *Innym razem (wydarzyło się to dwa razy, w dwóch grach), gdy grałem na ARAMie (tym samym ) uparcie spamowałem śmiechem. W końcu to dozwolona, ale potężna broń. Po (tak zwanym) "Easy GG" okazało się, że zostałem zaraportowany przez przeciwników. Nie ma to jak poczucie, że złamało się silną wolę przeciwnika. *11.04. sezonu szóstego zdobyłem na ARAMie kolejnego Quadrakilla, pod AP. Było to tuż przed zniszczeniem wrogiego Nexusa. Przy poprzednim unicestwieniu (wrogów) nasz zabił dwóch, a ja trzech. Tak więc była szansa na Pentę. Przy ostatecznym starciu ja zabijałem jednego po drugim... I, jak na złość, czwartego załatwił ten sam , kiedy moje już opadało. A miałem szansę na Pentakilla... To mi zepsuło całą, naprawdę dobrą grę. A przy podsumowaniu gry przeciwnicy nas wyśmiali, że "noobnopenta"... *thumb Zebrałem 100 000 Punktów Zasług! ** Dla porównania: nowo wydany Bohater kosztuje 7800. To maksymalna cena jednej postaci. *02.04. sezonu szóstego zdobyłem Quadrakilla na ARAMie. *03.04. sezonu szóstego zdobyłem Quadrakilla na ARAMie. *04.06. sezonu szóstego zdobyłem Quadrakilla w trybie Król Poro. *07.06. sezonu szóstego zdobyłem Quadrakilla na ARAMie. Grałem nim wtedy pierwszy raz w życiu... No, kiedyś grałem nim przeciw botom będąc noobem. *08.08. sezonu szóstego zdobyłem kolejnego PENTAKILLA na Howling Abyss. Jego przebieg był chaotyczny. Ale koniec był zabawny; wrodzy schowali się jak najgłębiej pod fontanną, by nie dać mi penty, a kolejno nasz i ja ich "wypoke'owaliśmy". Ale miłe było z jego strony, że wyraźnie chciał mi pomóc, a nie ukraść zabójstwo. *Parę dni przed 29.08. sezonu szóstego zdobyłem Quadrakilla na Twisted Treeline w trybie Hexakill. * Trzy razy grając jako supportem (raz nawet jako Tankmo) wygrałem grę, dostając za to ocenę S (i to nie z minusem). * Gdzieś na początku października sezonu szóstego zdobyłem na ARAM-ie Quadrakilla . Niestety, wroga była niehonorowym tchórzem i zamiast być szlachetnym (uprzejmie dać mi się zabić) zabiła mnie, gdy z nadzieją podszedłem do niej mając resztki zdrowia. * 14.12. przed-sezonu siódmego zdobyłem Quadrakilla w trybie Król Poro. Była by Penta, ale głupi wrogi zginął bod naszym laserem, co zaliczyło któremuś z naszych. * Raz grając -supportem dostałem ocenę S. Łatwizna. *11.08. sezonu szóstego zdobyłem Pentakilla na Howling Abyss. Przez cały mecz dostawaliśmy łupnia, wroga zdobyła w ósmej minucie pentakilla. Pod koniec wrogowie się zatrzymali (mieliśmy czterech tanków), ale ostatecznie i tak przegraliśmy. W środku gry (dzięki wieżom) zdobyłem potrójne zabójstwo, a w moim zasięgu było dwóch ADC, z których każdy miał jedną trzecią zdrowia (a ja dwie trzecie)... Razem z ich dopadliśmy i (co miłe) odstąpiła mi oba zabójstwa. thumb|Mój blog (ten pośrodku) znalazł się wśród oficjalnie poleacanych! Inna twórczość *Pomysły na przedmioty, z których niektóre były by (moim zdaniem) naprawdę przydatne. **'Ten blog znalazł się wśród podpowiadanych na stronie z aktywnością na wiki! Sukces!' *Omen, rozwinięcie konceptu. *Koncept przeróbki (umiejętności i historia na dodatek). Kategoria:Użytkownicy